


A Study In Chaos

by Mistymay6886



Series: Magnus the ACTUAL Psychic (Verse 6) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asexuality Spectrum, Case Fic, Detectives, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Psychic Abilities, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: Simon and Kevin catch a case at Chaos. Simon’s  excited to get to see Raphael again as he’s been busy all week and hasn’t got a chance…Or he WAS…until he realizes Raphael hasn’t been so much ‘busy’ as ‘blowing him off’…which…well…sucks…But he has a case and he’s not letting a personal setback get in his way.Meanwhile opposites attract is a nice concept but how does that translate to two strong willed, stubborn detectives with wildly different techniques working an actual case?Well…Alec and Magnus are about to find out…
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Magnus the ACTUAL Psychic (Verse 6) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352032
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Too Good For Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is the last of this round of stories to start- and there’s a reason I waited for last on it. This one’s gonna be tricky for me. You all know I adore my fluffy, cute Saphael and nine times out of ten everything with them is all happy, fluffy and near instantaneous…
> 
> Umm…y-yeah…
> 
> T-this would be the tenth…
> 
> You know it’s gonna happen but it’s not gonna be all sunshine and puppies here. There’s a lot for them to work through….a lot for them (mainly Raphael) to get past, a lot of self-doubt, and a lot of denial, misinterpretation and well…idiocy…
> 
> Not gonna lie the start of this is gonna be hard for me- I’m gonna have to force myself to ignore my instant, knee jerk instincts to jump right to the fluffies with these two. It’s gonna be hard but it will be worth it I promise…
> 
> Guess we might just have to push the Malec a bit quicker to balance it out…think most would be good with that, yeah?
> 
> Kay enough of me babbling…
> 
> Let’s see where this one goes…

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

**_Simon: Hey, hope things are going good for you. I know you have a lot going with the club opening and the move and all of that- can’t imagine how much you have to juggle right now. Guess I keep missing you. Anyways, I just wanted to say again that I had a really great time last week meeting you and whenever you get a bit of free time I’d really love to see you again._ **

****

**_Hope everything’s going good._ **

****

**_Have a wonderful day!_ **

Raphael sighed, rereading the text from yesterday morning for what seemed like the hundredth time, finger hovering over the delete button, yet again unable to actually go through with it. He should, it’s about the only way he can think to make this less painful.

And yet he can’t.

He slumped back against the bar, idly flicking through the multitude of messages from the past week. He’s actually surprised they’re still coming- figured they’d trickle off after the second or third day of no responses. Simon was very sharp and despite the sweetness and near innocence he wasn’t actually naïve.

By now the guy had to be at least somewhat suspecting it was more than just he’s busy and hadn’t got the time to respond. He figured the messages would either taper off or become shorter, maybe even sharp or annoyed asking what his issue was but they never did. They were still coming, still the same bright, cheery tone.

It made this so much harder.

They were always sweet and kinda long winded and babbly, no matter how much reading them hurt he couldn’t quite keep from smiling whenever he got one. Asking how he was, how the club was doing, telling him about crazy cases or ridiculous suspects, just random little funny things to make him smile or brighten up his day. Saying how nice it was meeting him and how much he’d love to see him again.

God, they were so damn sweet, adorable and endearing.

So inherently **_‘Simon’._**

That was kinda the problem.

Part of him hopes they stop soon, it’s getting harder and harder to resist the urge to respond. Every time he hears his phone blip with the specific tone he feels a little flutter in his stomach, a giddy little buzz slipping through him, followed near immediately by the sudden drop- plummeting mood when he has to force himself not to respond.

It’s so hard, near painfully hard- but he knows it’s how it has to be.

That’s how it has to be for Simon’s sake.

That makes it worth it…

_Doesn’t make it any easier though._

Honestly he really should just block the number. He knows he should…It would probably make this a fair bit easier if he didn’t see the sweet notes, funny little quips and jokes, cute comments and bright, cheery babbly rambles that were just so perfectly Simon. It’d be so much easier if he wasn’t constantly reminded of everything he’s turning his back on. So much easier if he could just shut it all out completely.

And yet he can’t seem to bring himself to do it. Can’t bring himself to give up these last little fleeting glimpses of the brightest, sweetest, best person he’s ever met.

God…Simon Lewis really was something else. I mean yeah, the guy was cute…well okay…so he was way beyond cute- like hands down the most adorable person he has ever seen; like ever. With the soft, verging-on pretty features and that big, brilliant smile, the wild chaotic mess of soft light brown hair and those big, bright golden brown eyes.

_God those eyes._

They were beautiful to be sure but there was so much there…so much he could see in that pretty, warm, oh so soft gaze. There was intelligence and strength and heart and so much brightness. So much hope, compassion, empathy and excitement.

So much light.

The guy was like a freaking living, breathing, excitably babbling Christmas tree. Being near him made Raphael feel lighter, happier, near giddy.

It was dizzying, overwhelming, infectious….

Damn near addicting.

Simon was unlike anyone Raphael had ever met. So amazingly sweet and bright, even though it was a cliché the guy really was like a breath of fresh air. Honestly even though neither of them were quite willing to call it that the evening meeting Simon was probably the best date he’s had in his entire life. He was so unique and so amazingly animated. Being around him just made everything feel lighter, happier…just...better.

If he didn’t know any better he’d swear the man must have some kind of hypnotic or psychotropic kind of abilities. He’s never felt that relaxed, happy and comfortable with someone he just met…or…well…anyone really. Raphael probably laughed more in the few hours they spent together than he has in the past month. There was something about his personality that was just downright infectious. He couldn’t help but smile every time he looked at the guy.

There little ‘not a date’ was probably the best night of Raphael’s entire life. They’d went to his office, chatted for a while over their coffee, Simon told him about the ‘Komodo Caper’ as they had decided to call it (During which Raphael had laughed so hard he ended up with a stitch in his side and near gasping for breath.). It was both a hilarious story and one hell of an ice breaker. Raphael really had never felt so comfortable with someone so quickly.

They’d talked about the psychic thing, Simon told him the story of how he found out (okay so Magnus had actually already told him that but Simon told it way better). Raphael had even ended up telling his finding out story as well. In truth he hadn’t even meant to do it, it just kind of slipped out- which was honestly pretty bizarre-

I mean really ‘ So all my life I thought I was some bizarre freak of nature that had to steal energy from others and that the weird buzzing, tingling feeling that you get from other psychics was just a way to sense better prey and I only found out the truth when a flashy detective in bright blue heeled boots, WAY too many sparkles and shimmery blue lipstick ambushed me, crowing triumphantly and babbling about psychics while brandishing what looked like a necklace out of a bubble gum machine as if it was freaking kryptonite’ is not really a ‘first date’ kinda conversation.

And yet it just kinda came out…and it was fine! It really was. He wasn’t creeped out or morbidly curious or any of those kind of things. It really felt like he genuinely ‘got’ what Raphael was describing and yet he never felt pity from the other man, just empathy and compassion. He listened, laughed at the ridiculousness that was Magnus’s arrest, kind of neatly sidestepped the whole ‘arrest’ thing (which was both a surprise AND a relief).

It was just so easy and effortless.

It was the least self-conscious he’s ever felt while discussing his past. He didn’t even know that was possible.

But then again that was just Simon.

He knew the man was an empath and yet the level of empathy, heart and compassion he felt from him all but knocked him off his feet at every turn.

They’d talked a while longer before finally moving out into the club. He showed Simon around, they’d went to the bar and had a drink (that Raphael made for them…just to keep from bothering the busy bartenders of course- it had nothing to do with the brilliant, beaming smile Simon gave him or anything), danced together a few songs…and okay, then a few more. He’d even taken him up and showed him the security room and the effects and lightning area. They’d actually been nearly an hour late meeting up with the others but he can’t really say it wasn’t worth it.

The group ended up having to call it a night around one, he walked Simon out, still chatting, teasing and laughing…Simon had even surprised him, darting forward quickly, hugging him goodbye, pressing a quick, near shy kiss to his cheek before quickly pulling away, cheeks and the tips of his cute little ears tinged an enticing pink, giving an adorably animated, bubbly wave and the prettiest smile Raphael had ever seen.

It really was easily one of- if not the- best nights of his life.

Simon truly was something else. Without a doubt the most beautiful person he has ever seen- both inside and out…which was kinda the problem.

Simon was amazing…so bright and open and compassionate…

So very happy…

And he deserved to stay that way.

That’s not gonna happen if he ended up getting involved with someone like Raphael…it’s just not.

Raphael’s under no allusions about himself. He’s moody, snarky and gloomy. Simon’s ‘supervillian’ comment honestly was mainly so funny because it could have so easily be true. I mean for god’s sakes: he’s a freaking **_Psychic Vampiric enthraller_**.

That’s not even just ‘kinda’ supervillianish- that’s full on black cape, eye patch, shark tank, death ray level supervillian territory. He’s a dismal, bitingly sarcastic, just _barely_ law abiding club owner who needs to consciously stop himself from mesmerizing people while at the same time _literally_ feeding on them…well their essences- same differences.

Meanwhile Simon is the most empathic empath he’s ever met, a detective and basically a human shaped ball of happiness, warmth and light.

_I mean okay, yes, he knows the old adage ‘opposites attract’ and all that but really there’s ‘opposites’ and then there’s **opposites** . _

As much as he would love to have a chance with someone as sweet, kind and amazing as Simon he knows it just wouldn’t be fair to the guy. He really does just have to face facts.

The man is flat out too damn good for him.

He deserves better. He deserves the best.

And that is not Raphael Santiago…

It’s just not.

There’s no doubt in his mind the best thing to do is just walk away now…before he gets in too far to think clear headed enough to step back.

Simon will probably be upset for a while (and he has no doubt whenever Magnus finds out he’s basically ditching his new friend/colleague there’ll be hell to pay) but he’s sure Simon will get over it soon enough…the man has to have better options.

And Simon absolutely deserved the best.

He has no doubt in his mind that’s exactly what he’s going to find.

It just won’t be with him.

No matter how much he wishes it would be.

##  {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}


	2. Case Of Confusion...

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

_Hmm...nope...nothing. Just like yesterday...and every other day this week._

**_Damnit..._ **

He sighed, idly flipping through his messages, slumping at his desk, dejectedly blowing an errant lock of light brown hair out of his face, sinking down a little bit more.

_So that’s the thirteenth text he sent to Raphael this week._

_He has yet to get even one back._

It’s getting harder and harder to just write it off as they keep missing each other. At first he didn’t really think much of it. Figured the dude was just really busy. It definitely stood to reason. I mean he did have a TON of stuff going for him right now. A move to an entirely new city clear on the other side of the country, setting up his home, building up new business contacts, starting a new club, hiring for said club, dealing with all the ins and outs of that- which going by the sheer insanity that was Chaos had to be an unbelievable amount. Right now the dude’s trying to rework pretty much every aspect of his life...toss the whole psychic Vamp/enthraller thing into the mix with everything else and...yeah.

He definitely got that the man had a crazy amount on his plate...it would stand to reason he didn’t have a whole lot of time for chattering, endless small talk or carving out time for dates or what have you. The man was just busy...maybe to the point where he’s nearly overwhelmed, having to put off more frivolous things to focus on the essential things requiring more immediate attention. It’s more than understandable. He figured that’s all it was...at first...

But it’s getting harder and harder to see it that way.

The man was busy no question, it’d make sense if he was being kinda short or kept putting off plans or whatever. He got that with everything in the air right now it might be fairly difficult for the man to carve out time for just socializing or trying to work out the logistics of a new relationship. If they were just playing phone tag and kept missing each other or whatever it’d be one thing. But ‘phone tag’ implies participation on both sides.

This is more like phone hide-and-seek...only there was no seeking as far as he could tell.

And yeah the man’s busy no question, but there’s ‘busy’ and then there’s not even sending so much as an emoji in nearly a week...

No one is THAT busy. Not for that long. Not unless they actually WANT to be.

Which...well...which is what it is. He can only play clueless for so long before it slips from optimistic to just flat out delusional. As it is he’s already inching dangerously close to the line.

The dude’s pretty clearly not interested. It sucked _(a LOT)_ but it’s not like it’s the first time he misread something- doubt it’d be the last. By now it’s pretty obvious while Simon thought the night was perfect _(easily the best date he’s ever had)_ Raphael felt differently. I mean, yeah on their little ‘not-a-date’ Raphael had definitely seemed like he was having a good time...it felt like it was mutual.

But it’s possible that was just wishful thinking. He may have just been seeing what he wanted to see- was so caught up in his giddiness over the night that he was just projecting his reactions onto the other man, like seeing them reflected or whatever.

It would make sense- If you’re on a date and you like the person you’re likely gonna see any good reaction as reciprocation of how you’re feeling. I mean during the evening Raphael sure **_seemed_** like he liked him...and it did feel like a date- with the flirting and the dancing and all of that.

But then again they were at a club- flirting and dancing is kinda what you do- at least he thinks it is, he’s never really be a ‘clubby’ person but it seems like it would be standard behavior at a club- and it was **_Raph’s_** club. His opening night no less. It’d stand to reason he’d be putting his best foot forward- cranking the flirting, magnetism and charisma up to eleven. It is possible Simon just read into it more than there was- just saw what he wanted.

Or maybe he’s not really interested in starting like a ‘relationship’ relationship type thing? That’s possible. He IS a club owner- owner of what is likely soon to be hands down the hottest club in town. Definitely has that smooth/player type air about him, no question... And he is _stupidly_ freaking gorgeous. Dude has to have more options than Simon has ever even imagined.

The man was intelligent, breathtakingly gorgeous, smooth as silk and charming as hell. Simon was still half convinced the whole ‘enthraller’ thing wasn’t so much a psychic power as it was just...well... _Raphael-_ ** _ness._**

There was no doubt in his mind the man could have anyone he wanted... _hell_...EVERYONE he wanted. Maybe it wasn’t so much a blow off as he just wasn’t too keen on limiting that to one kinda nerdy, overly excitable chatterbox of a detective.

Simon _had_ thought the whole suave, flirtatious, smooth talker ‘thing’ was just a persona for the club but maybe it was more. It’s possible that the man’s just not really a ‘relationship’ type person...actually given his abilities, his profession and his...well... ** _everything_**...it’s probably a hell of a lot more than ‘possible’. There’s nothing wrong with that, it’s just more preferable for some people. He got that...it wasn’t really him but so long as the person was honest and upfront about it with their partners he wouldn’t think less of someone because of it.

Magnus did kinda seem set on playing matchmaker but maybe he’s just a romantic- set on helping his best friend find their special someone. Maybe even if the friend doesn’t necessarily want a some- _one_. If Raph just prefers casual or whatever then maybe he just kinda felt boxed in.

I mean it was his opening night and his best friend all but ambushed him with a ‘not-a-date’ with one of his new coworkers- a detective, and accompanied by said ‘not-a-date’s’ two best friends- one of which was Magnus’s new partner. His best friend and his best friend’s newly acquired _(and from what Raph said desperately needed)_ **_actual_** detective type backup. Something he’s wanted for Magnus ever since they met. Simon, Kevin and Alec are likely the best backup Magnus could have- two psychics who would actually have a chance at really knowing what he was dealing with on a case and if necessary provide backup when his explanation about how he knew/found/whatever something were a bit too vague and the best detective Simon’s ever met. The very last thing Raph’d want is to risk throwing that off...especially so early in their professional relationship.

I mean he’d like to think Raphael’d believe none of them would let something like a personal life setback effect their work but when you’ve known someone for only a matter of hours there’s no way he could be sure. And no way he’d be willing to risk it.

_Yeesh...That’s a lot of pressure to make it a good night._

_Dude was kind of backed into a corner there._

If that’s the case maybe he just kinda balked at Simon’s enthusiasm, not wanting to lead him on, making him think it was something more than it was. It could even be his way of being nice- like letting him down somewhat gently before he gets in too deep so he didn’t end up hurting his feelings.

****

**_Also_ ** _would not be a first._

People do have a tendency to feel he needs to be protected or sheltered or whatever. You’d think he was some wilting flower or delicate Victorian maiden rather than a freaking SBPD detective and training officer.

He blamed the unintentional puppy eyes, uncontrollable hair and the annoying dimples. It’s kinda hard being seen as a professional/adult/authority figure when you have features generally attributed to cupie dolls and anime characters.

It got kind of old people assuming he needed protection but again you can’t really control what someone feels. Hell Raphael may just be avoiding him because he just doesn’t know how to proceed. He did act like it was a good date...Magnus was there- going by the smug, knowing little smirks he kept shooting Simon’s way on the ride home he seemed pretty convinced it was a good not-a-date.

Maybe he’s not sure how to back track, how to move past the not-a-date without getting on anyone’s bad side. He doesn’t really strike Simon as the type who’s used to working through awkward- kinda more the kind to just neatly slip out and move on. That doesn’t really work when you’re both still gonna have people in common.

Maybe he just doesn’t know what the next step is, or what it should be...even what he wants it to be.

Raph DID seem to enjoy their time together. It could have been an act but it really didn’t feel like one. He was laughing, smiling, happy and relaxed...and the way he _(and Magnus)_ talked that wasn’t really an everyday thing for the man. Raphael genuinely did seem to like him, like spending time with him... _and maybe he_ ** _did_**...just not necessarily in the same way Simon liked him.

Maybe he just didn’t feel the spark like Simon did...like it was just more of a platonic type connection than a romantic one.

_Again not a first._

And it wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing. Admittedly it’s not Simon’s first choice but he knows you can’t just magically make someone feel something just because you really, _really_ want them to.

Yes he would love the chance at a romantic relationship with the man but he would be okay just being friends with him too. More than okay with it actually.

He’s never really cared for the phrase ‘just friends’. It seems like you’re settling or like the relationships are somehow less than but they really aren’t. Over the years he’s had a lot of irritatingly attractive, inherently crush-worthy people move from the ‘love interest’ column to the ‘friends/family of choice’ type column and he really couldn’t be happier with how those have ended up. Maybe it’ll be the same with Raphael.

He genuinely does like the man- and that’s not because of his looks or smile or that dizzying little buzz he felt when he was close. He just genuinely likes him as a person. Raphael is without a doubt one of the most fascinating people he’s ever met.

He loved just setting and talking with the man- had for over two hours without even realizing it- could have happily for hours longer. He was unbelievably smart and brave, faced things that Simon couldn’t even begin to imagine and didn’t just make it through but actually came out stronger for it. He was amazingly deep and surprisingly hilarious with a dark, dry, somewhat morbid, wonderfully sarcastic sense of humor that totally caught Simon off guard and delighted him to no end.

No question a friendship with Raphael would in no way be ‘just settling’.

And, I mean it’s not like he’d be the first friend he had that started out as a crush...hell in high school that was like his entire social circle- he knows the routine by now. It’d be awkward for a bit but if they both tried they could find a balance, move past the apparent misstep of a first (not) date and find a place that worked for them.

He’s done it before, he can do it again.

_Though that’s a fair bit more difficult if one of the people totally blocks the other out._

Regardless of the reason they really did need to move past it, find a way to co-exist...with any luck become friends. The dude is under a lot of pressure right now, the last thing he wants is to add even more. Oh, and dude...he **_just_** realized, the poor man’s probably on pins and needles right now waiting for the fallout from when Magnus finds out.

It’s pretty obvious he thinks the not-a-date went swimmingly, that they’re just being subtle about it- probably thinking they simply don’t want to hear the ‘told you so’ about the set up _(at least going by the smirks, winks and teasing little comments)._ Alec seems to be of the same opinion- though he’s all for them keeping it to themselves...mainly to keep from giving his chaotic, brash, overly impulsive new partner even _more_ confidence in his instincts.

The only one who actually knows how it’s going with them is Kevin. He needed someone to confide in and he’s a really great sounding board. He’s empathetic without being pitying, listens and offers opinions if he asks for them but doesn’t just spout them off just because he thinks he knows what he should do next better than he does...he appreciates that.

For the time being it’d likely be a good idea to give the dude a bit of space. To someone not used to him it probably does seem like he’s been kinda pushing. He should just give the dude some space, let him breathe, lay off the texts. Then in about a week or so just drop him a line...let him know it’s okay, there’s no hard feelings and if he wants he’d really like it if they could be friends.

It sounds cheesy- hell it sounds like _he’s_ breaking up with **_him_** \- but it seems like the most practical option. He could probably text him now and tell him but really after that many texts it’s probably best to give the dude a break- he doesn’t want it seeming forced or like some kind of way to wheedle his way back in.

_Ugh...yeah...no..._

_He is SO not that person._

Okay so...he was ditched. It sucks but it’s manageable. He misread a date, got a little carried away and was a bit too eager. Hardly the end of the world...not a first, likely not the last time it’s happened...Not like it’s the most awkward thing he’s ever done...hell it wouldn’t even break the top twenty...o-or fifty...likely wouldn’t even make it into the top one hundred.

He’s fine...he’ll get over it, Raph will get over it, and with any luck they’ll find a comfortable dynamic that works for them.

It’ll take some time...some breathing room...but they’ll get it. He just has to be patient and give the man a little space.

Shouldn’t be too hard- he IS a detective after all. A detective in Santa Barbra. They have interesting cases left and right. He can always just bury himself in work. Kevin was in now getting their next case from Luke while he finished double checking and filing the paperwork from the last one.

He’ll just focus on their work, surely that’ll be enough to take his mind off the Raphael Drama.

_And anyw-_

“So this one’s g-”

Simon startled, jumping faintly, phone slipping out of his grasp tumbling to the floor. Kevin gasped, eyes widening.

“Oh damnit, sorry!” He apologized, quickly setting the file on his desk, stooping down, grabbing the phone, holding it out to him with a sheepish smile.

He chuckled, waving him off.

“It’s no problem Kev, I was a bit distracted...sorry, should’ve been paying attention.”

He waved him off right back, flashing a warm smile, shrugging unconcerned.

“It’s fine...” he trailed off, smile fading a bit, head tilting.

“Still no word?”

He sighed, giving a halfhearted shrug, slumping a bit against the desk, dropping the phone onto the desk.

“Nope...think I just have to call it. He’s just not that into me.

Really sucks but not a lot I can do about it. Thinking I may have blew it, came on a bit too strong or something. It _was_ kind of a lot of texts...I mean not really for ME but just in general for a normal person- much less a somewhat antisocial person...yeah i-it probably seemed like a lot.

Especially for someone trying to start a new business and basically transplant their entire life. Hardly the first time my enthusiasm got the best of me. Figure I’ll just give him some space, time to get things settled and hopefully a bit less hectic then I’ll just send a text- hopefully a fairly short one- and let him know there’s no hard feelings.

Bout the best I can do.” He sighed faintly, again giving a slight shrug, brushing a few wayward hair back away from his face, smiling, glancing up at him.

“In the mean time I figure I can just throw myself into my work. We have a new case...hopefully something interesting...what do we got?” He trailed off, eyebrow quirking hopefully.

Kevin seemed to hesitate a bit, a flicker of something passing behind his deep blue-green eyes, giving a faint nod and a not quite smile.

“Umm...yeah...i-it’s definitely interesting. Looking into some big time smuggler- everything from weapons, money and drugs all the way to exotic animals. He doesn’t really stay in one place too long only about a week at most. Near impossible to pin down, but we got a lead on where he’s likely gonna be in the next few days so we’re setting up a sting.”

Simon set up a bit, a bright, interested grin slipping out, eyes widening, bouncing lightly in his seat.

“Oh wow! That sounds great...well not ‘great’ obviously no crime is ‘great’ but it sounds exciting and interesting. And a couple day stakeout would be a perfect distraction from the whole Raphael Drama thing. I’ll be able to focus on that, give Raph plenty of space and let things settle.

Perfect!”

Kevin shifted, a faintly guilty expression slipping over his features, reaching up, scratching at the back of his neck apprehensively.

“Umm...yeah...uh...t-that might not _quite_ be true.”

Simon froze in confusion.

“Huh? Why’s that?”

The guilty look intensified.

“Uh...yeah...so like I said we have a pretty good idea where he’s gonna show up in the next few days, near certain of it...”

_“Uh huh...?”_ Simon tilted his head, eyebrow quirking, giving a bit of an ‘out with it’ gesture.

Kevin sighed, fidgeting a bit more.

“So... l-like I said we’ll be setting up a sting, cause we have a pretty good idea where he’ll be. See the guy’s huge on the whole ‘night life’ clubby type thing...he’s obsessed with the whole exciting, club life ‘thing’...especially the new, up and coming, next big thing type places...particularly ones that just opened...”

Simon froze before giving a slight groan, eyes widening before closing, propping his elbow up on his desk, dropping his head onto his hand.

“Ah crap...”

“Yup...”

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter up- sorry it took me so long on this one...I know this verse is gonna be especially tricky for me. It’s SO hard resisting the urge to just push these two past the angst and jump to the happy fluffies...but I do know what I’m doing here...I promise I have a plan...and it will be worth it. (I keep telling myself that.)
> 
> Also FYI this story might be a bit light on the Malec...most of the 1st stories in the series were pretty well focused on them (Hell in like three of them they didn’t even meet until the last chapter or two) it just seems fair to give these guys a bit more story room this time around. Don’t worry we have 10 stories in each verse and I really do have most of them split fairly evenly (at least that’s how I have it planned- you all know the stories only follow my plans like 65% of the time- the rest of it half the time I’m just as surprised where we end up as the rest of you).
> 
> This one is gonna be pretty hard for me but I really am looking forward to it.
> 
> Here’s where we are in the update list:
> 
> ~~A Start Of Something New (Verse 7)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~The Girl/Demon In The Mirror~~ ~~(Verse 4)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Nosey Neighbors~~ ~~(Verse 9)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Love Bug (Verse 2)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Picture Perfect (Verse 8)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~You Can’t Go Home Again (Verse 1)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~A Study In~~ ~~Chaos (Verse 6)~~ ~~~~
> 
> This Is Why You Don’t Wander Away From The Group (Verse 5)
> 
> Death Was Just The Beginning (Verse 3)
> 
> Next up is V5- Yay! That’s like my 2nd favorite...(my top three are V7, V5 and 3rd is a tie between V2 and V80 I really can’t pick) I really love all the verses and there’s SO much I’m looking forward to.
> 
> Ooh this was the last verse that was on chapter 1 so we now have all of them up ready to start chapters 3 or higher- so yay!
> 
> I swear I’ll soon have a chapter that isn’t just like 90% the character’s inner monologue.
> 
> So anyways what do you think so far?


	3. Awkward Understanding

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

Hmm...this is Akira’s sixth day this week, She likes the overtime but it’ll wear thin. Kylie and Kimba’s backgrounds cleared, that’s promising. Better than some of the others in any case. With him only hiring psychics some kind Of record is practically a given. Even so the benefits far outweigh the pitfalls. It’s just easier being able to talk openly with the entire staff, not to mention growing up psychic comes with a whole laundry list of pitfalls, hang-ups and issues that tend to make it harder for some to find- or keep- employment. He sees it as a service to their community.

Even so it does come with its own list of issues. It’s near impossible to find psychics who don’t have at least some kind of dust ups with the authorities in their past. Thankfully the Cairo twins definitely seem promising...and if anything having a pair of telepaths working will be helpful during really loud, busy nights.

_Hopefully_ _He_ _can get them on for next week, th-_

“Hey boss, there’s a couple detectives here to see you. They’re waiting at the bar downstairs.”

He startled at the interruption, pulling himself out of his thoughts, glancing over at Valerie by his office door.

“Mags and his partner o-”

Valerie quirked her eyebrow.

“If it was I woulda said so.”

Raph rolled his eyes, giving the sarcastic look right back.

“Yeah, yeah, fair enough, had to ask.”

“And I had to snark.”

Raphael huffed out a faint laugh, head tilting concedingly, unable to keep in an amused smirk at the snarky, somewhat abrasive blonde _(_ _He_ _tries not to play favorites with_ _his_ _employees but gotta admit Val_ _’_ _s pretty close to the top of the list.)_

“What do they want? It’s not an employee thing is it? No one’s been arrested- Or is going to soon be arrested? We’re already stretched too thin as it is. I’m trying to get more help but I don’t know if someone’s a real candidate till one of us actually meet them. Can’t exactly put ‘only Psychic’s need apply’ on the applications. One it’s technically discriminatory and two it’d bring in every loon in Santa Barbra...

And again it’s freaking **_Santa Barbra:_** that’s a lot of loons.”

Valerie snorted, silvery grey blue eyes lighting with amusement, leaning back against the door, nodding.

“Got that right...no, nothing like that. They said it’s for a case they’re working. Apparently some big time crook’s gonna be in town and about the only thing they know for sure is guy’s big on the club scene. Figure he’s sure to show up at the new hot spot. They want to do some kind of sting, hoping we’ll cooperate.

Said they could set up across the street or in a van or whatever but they’re really hoping they can just set up in here- said it’d help a lot.”

Raphael sighed, thinking for a moment before shaking his head faintly.

“I don’t really like the idea of giving the go-ahead to spy on our patrons. That gets out it could cause some issue.”

Val shrugged.

“True...though **_I_** don’t like the idea of us getting off on the wrong side of the authorities a fair bit more. And gotta think a pissed off, vindictive detective with an ax to grind might be a fair bit more of an issue than a couple shifty as hell scumbags not wanting to come in. Frankly that could be a plus...saves me from having to toss out the trash.”

Raphael chuckled, head tilting.

“Yeah cause I know how much you hate that.”

Van smirked, flashing a playful wink and a dangerous little smirk, grey blue eyes shimmering, flashing silver, giving a little flick of her wrist, a glimmer of electric blue charge dancing across her fingers, head tilting concedingly.

“Granted...but even though it means less fun for me I’m still pretty sure it’s worth rolling the dice on this one. I know Mags’s on the force but it’s not like back home. There He had nearly a decade of experience and the record to back it up. He had plenty of clout and pull to give us a bit of protection if need be. Here He’s back to starting from scratch. I mean yeah He has his record but that’s only gonna get him so far and you know there’s gonna be some just waiting for him to stumble. There’s always some backstabbers or self-conscious jackasses intent on keeping their position in the hierarchy by pushing others down.

He hasn’t even had any real cases to flex his skills yet. Right now his pull is exactly nil and He’s pretty much at the most vulnerable position He could possibly be. Last thing we want is to get off on the wrong foot with some already established detectives in town...or worse yet blow them off and it get back to them that the club owner standing in the way of their investigation is none other than the BFF of the new detective.

Don’t think that’d play too well.”

_Ah...crap..._

“Damnit...you got a point. And these detectives, you think they might be the type to try to jam Mags up over this?”

She scoffed, giving a faint, half-hearted shrug.

“Don’t know...Telepathy and Empathy _really_ aren’t in my bag of tricks. Still probably better not to chance it.”

Raph groaned, slumping a bit on the desk, shaking his head.

“True enough...Still don’t want to do it. Sets a bad precedence and could be trouble. We really don’t need the issues this early on. I’ll just have to find a way to smooth over the rejection somehow.”

Val snorted.

“Gee, can’t imagine how you’re gonna do that...”

Raphael chuckled, pushing away from the desk, turning, quickly checking his reflection in the mirror, ensuring his hair was still in its usual, perfectly quaffed style. He reached up, smoothing his crisp black vest down before rolling up the sleeves of his deep burgundy dress shirt, perfectly highlighting his arms and shoulders. Finally He reached up, undoing his tie for a more relaxed, more approachable look, tugging it off, tossing it carelessly on his desk, smoothing the collar into place, checking his reflection once more before giving a slight nod, turning back to face Val, smirking.

“Eh, might not come to that. I’ll try the old fashioned- non-enthraller way first. Easiest way is usually the best.”

Val snorted, brow quirking.

“Sure you don’t want to undo a few more buttons?”

Raph laughed brightly, rolling his eyes, shaking his head, moving towards the door.

“Uh yeah no... ** _really_** not that kind of guy.”

Val smirked teasingly, holding the door open for Raphael before turning on heel, falling into step beside him, continuing.

“Hey just a thought. Besides might not be a bad idea. They’re both kinda cute...I mean if you’re into that anyways. Which I’m pretty sure you kinda **_are_**...at least so much as you’re into anything...”

Raphael again rolled his eyes, waving her off.

“Yeah, still no.”

“Just saying it couldn’t hurt anything.”

“Except my pride.”

Val snorted.

“Yeah and _clearly_ you don’t have that to spare.”

Raphael glanced over, brow quirking.

“You DO remember I’m your boss, right?”

Val scoffed, brow quirking right back.

“Yup...and I’m YOUR muscle- what’s a quasi-kingpin/supervillian without the muscle and henchmen to back them up?”

Raphael laughed, shaking his head.

“Don’t call me that...first off I’m not a ‘quasi’ anything-”

“No arguing the actual titles I see.”

“I am- you just interrupted me before I could. I’m neither of those. Nothing of the sort.”

Valerie tilted her head, brow quirking.

“Yes of course- Psyvamp enthraller recruiting a whole cabal of morally ambiguous, murkily law-abiding psychics to do his bidding... nothing supervillianish or crime syndicate-y about that whatsoever.”

Raphael gave a disbelieving laugh, again waving her off.

“Come on now it’s not like that and you know it. I’m just a savvy entrepreneur with a bit of a theoretical flair giving people who’ve been dealt a rough hand a fair shot-”

Val snorted.

“Yeah and I’m just a rent-a-cop with a bit of an attitude problem.”

Raphael tilted his head, holding up a finger.

“Well now that y-”

“Oh please- don’t even...you wouldn’t have drug me clear across the country if that was the case.”

It was Raphael’s turn to snort, brow quirking.

“ _Drug_ you? Really? _I didn_ _’_ _t even ask you to come!_ I told you me, Izzy and Mags were moving clear across country and you just unilaterally decided to follow us. Took out your phone and booked a seat on the same flight as me before I was even done telling you...kinda stalkerish if you ask me.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Please don’t flatter yourself Angel- you get enough of that already. SO not my type. Besides you know you were relieved I came along. You all were. I mean yeah your abilities are cute and all-”

_“_ ** _Cute!?_** -”

“Yeah yeah, Psyvamp, chilling, terrifying blah, blah, blah...”

“It is, and I hate it when you call me tha-”

Val chuckled, rolling her eyes, waving him off.

“I know- ‘s why I do it....and please, I had to come. I mean not saying you all are helpless or anything but it’s an energy draining super-flirt, a walking talking-way-too-damn-much-and-then-some crystal ball/slash freewheeling detective and an annoyingly chipper, redheaded Ouija board running a freaking occult shop who is WAY too compassionate for their own damn good.

Not like your abilities aren’t impressive but as much trouble as you lot get into you need someone with a bit more **_oomph_** backing you up.”

Raphael laughed, shaking his head.

“Hey we have back up here. Gage and Ryder a-”

He snorted, giving a dismissive wave, shaking his head as the pair began down the stairs.

“Please, the bull-boys are just window dressing and you know it. Push comes to shove I’m your go to back up, no two ways about it.”

Raphael began to deny it but couldn’t quite bring himself to. Electrokenesis was an even rarer psychic ability than being a Psyvamp...and admittedly could be a fair bit more dangerous. Instead of a hollow argument He just settled on a faint head tilt and a flickering wave.

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t tell them that.”

“Course boss.” He smirked, giving a sarcastic, overly dramatic salute.

Raphael rolled his eyes, shaking his head, just barely managing to stifle a groan...going by the uptick of that annoying smirk or the teasing wink it didn’t do any good.

_Dios, Val really is one of_ _his_ _favorite employees and hands down one of the best people to have in your corner when things turn bad but good lord; woman could give_ _Mags_ _a run for_ _his_ _money in the exasperating department...and that is saying something..._

Raphael sighed, vaguely wondering what He did in a past life to deserve having such irritating best friends, again shaking his head, reaching up covering his eyes for a moment before glancing over flashing a faint glare that garnered little more than a snort, an eyebrow raise and a blatantly fake overly bright smile.

This time He didn’t even bother fighting off this groan.

“God you are exasperating...” He trailed off reaching the bar area, glancing around in confusion before shifting back to Val, head tilting.

“Wait...where are they?”

“Right here, Sorry!”

A bright, unmistakable voice called from the other side of the bar. Raphael’s brain completely slammed to a halt, trapped in a bizarre mix of warring emotions too complicated, jumbled and bewildering to even begin to try to list, half convinced He’d just totally lost it and was somehow hallucinating it.

_W...wha-_

A hand shot up a few feet down the bar, waving animatedly, Simon springing up, reaching up, pushing the chaotic mess of Light brown curls back away from his face, giving a slightly giggly, nervous laugh, cheeks flushing, eyes widening kind of gesturing abstractly around at the bar. 

“Ah ha! Found it!” Kevin exclaimed popping up excitedly a few feet down the bar, triumphantly holding up a gold pen, grinning ear to ear before spotting them, flushing, raising his free hand giving a slight wave.

“O-oh...uh...H-hey Raphael...umm...and uh...Ms...um...securi...uh...ma’am...” He trailed off, side stepping down the bar, keeping his gaze on Raphael and Valerie, stopping next to Simon, holding the pen out to him.

“Kay so I know this looks b...umm...”Simon trailed off, freezing, swallowing, gaze catching on Raphael, shifting over him, pretty honey eyes widening, blinking rapidly.

“ _Wow...”_ He breathed before catching himself, startling, a soft, inviting flush warming his cheeks, clearing his throat, quickly looking away, gaze shifting over to Kevin. He took the pen, giving a quick, grateful smile before turning back to them, holding the pen up, kind of waggling it back and forth, flashing a nervous, slightly guilty smile.

“Oh sorry- um...h-hey...Hi, SO not what this looks like. Not snooping or like sneaking liquor or anything like that. We’re on duty...a-also not thieves so tha-umm...a-anyways...

See what happen was we were on that side and I was talking to Kevin and I was kinda gesturing and I guess I was gesturing way too much and I kinda made a gesture that was more gesture-y than intended and my pen flew out of my hand and back here and I should have left it but it was a gift when I made detective from the chief and I know that’s kinda stupid but it’s like a tradition and it really means a lot to me and I didn’t want to leave it so we came over on this side to get it and we couldn’t find it and then you came in and Kevin found it and...and then I started babbling uncontrollably and well...now here we are...

A-again...Hi..

So u-oh wait...sorry...” He paused, turning quickly making his way around the bar, Kevin scrambling along behind him.

The duo stopped just in front of the bar, Simon quickly turning to face Raphael, flushing brighter, the pretty pink trailing up clear to his adorable little ears, shifting nervously, giving another endearingly awkward wave, tucking the pen safely into the front pocket on his soft yellow dress shirt. He paused a moment, taking a slightly deep breath, standing up a bit straighter, apparently getting his composure, taking one more deep breath before settling, those warm golden eyes flickering back up, landing on Raphael, flashing a shy, near apologetic, faintly hopeful little smile.

“Hi Raphael. Sorry for the sudden drop in. I know what it must seem like but it really is sheer coincidence.” He swallowed, glancing away, reaching up tucking a few wayward curls behind his ear, giving a faint shrug.

“I-I know this is about the last thing you want and you probably think it’s some kind of plot or scheme or whatever cause I was impatient and just got tired of waiting or whatever but it’s really not. When Kev told me the club we’d be looking into for the stakeout I even went in and talked to Chief Garroway explaining the situation and that it might be best to assign it to another detective but everyone else already have assignments and we don’t really have a big window of time to get set up. I know it’s kinda gonna be awkward but I really do appreciate you agreeing to at least see me and hear us out on it.”

“Uh...y-yeah...” Raphael swallowed nervously giving a slight wave back, shifting from one foot to the other, somewhat at a loss for anything else to say. _Well...anything to say to_ ** _him_** _..._

He glanced over at Valerie, brow quirking. Val quirked her brow right back, flashing a faint smirk, eyes flickering silver.

“What?”

“You know what.”

He shrugged, totally unconcerned.

“Hey can never be too careful.”

“Here you can...”Raphael sighed faintly, shaking his head before shifting his gaze from Valerie back to Simon, reaching up, nervously brushing his hair back.

“Uh...s-sorry Simon...bit thrown. She didn’t actually tell me it was you- just that there were a couple detectives wanting to do some kind of sting...”

Simon blinked, kind of deflating, giving a slight nod.

“Oh...um...well I-”

Raphael took a deep breath, shifting again nervously, glancing away, scratching at his neck.

“Um...S-sorry I haven’t responded to your texts. I’ve been really busy a-”

Simon gave a faint, totally mirthless huff of a laugh, shaking his head.

“Raph? Can we not do that? We both know that’s not the case and pretending it is is insulting to both of us.”

Raphael startled.

“No I r-”

Simon sighed, shaking his head.

“No you haven’t...well you have-I’m sure- but no one’s **_that_** busy. If you wanted to get back to me you would have. You haven’t, that pretty much speaks for itself.”

Raphael swallowed, beginning to shake his head.

“S-Simon...it’s really not like that...I j-”

Simon sighed again, holding his hand up. He took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders before looking up, those bright, dizzying honey gold eyes catching Raphael’s, the swirl of emotions He sees stopping him dead in his tracks.

There’s disappointment like He expects, there’s hurt and a sadness that hits him like a punch, that He’d give anything to wipe away but over that there’s so much strength, so much determination, compassion and empathy. There’s no blame, no animosity, no resentment or condemnation...

There’s a warmth and an understanding, and a soft flicker of hope that Raphael honestly doesn’t even know how to process.

Finally when the silence has stretched on so long it seems a near tangible thing He just settles for a slightly awkward shrug, and a near hopeless wave.

“I-I’m sorry Simon...I really am.”

Simon gives a soft not-quite smile, meeting Raphael’s eyes, shaking his head gently.

“Raphael...it’s okay. It really is- you don’t have to explain. You didn’t lead me on. We had a few really great conversations and one not-a-date, we specifically said it wasn’t a date. We met at your club on your opening night- a time when you’re doing everything possible to put your best foot forward, about the very worst time for some awkward personal moment.

You were ambushed with a blind date- specifically said you didn’t want a date and then were guilted into meeting said blind date anyways...at your clubs big opening night, as a coworker of your best friend. I had a wonderful night- it was a lot of fun, and exciting but you never made it into anything more than what it was...meeting your best friends new colleagues.

I made it into more, that was all me. I thought you felt what I did and was way too enthusiastic and pushy about it but it’d hardly be the first time I’ve read something like that wrong and got too caught up. Honestly it’s not at all surprising...hell at this point it’s pretty much my go-to move...” He sighed, giving a faintly self-depreciating shrug and a slight smirk, pretty golden brown eyes shimmering with a slightly false vale of humor, holding a finger up.

“Eventually I’ll find someone that works for- till then I just have to kinda own it and work through the awkward...If anything by now I have plenty of practice with that part.” He paused, taking a deep breath, looking up, meeting his eyes, giving a soft, impossibly sincere smile.

“Raph, I really liked meeting you. It was a wonderful night, probably one of the best of my life. I’m disappointed it didn’t work out but I understand- I really do.

And you don’t have to make excuses or try to rationalize why it didn’t. Sometimes people just don’t click romantically. It’s no one’s fault...that’s just how it is sometimes and pushing someone to try to make them feel something they simply don’t is inconsiderate and dismissive and something I would never, ever do.

I-honestly I wish you would have just told me flat out the next day so I’d of stopped embarrassing myself and moved past it but I understand that’s far easier said than done. Seriously the ‘I’m just not that into you’ conversations are never easy- and yes, I speak from experience here. A lot of experience. It sucks and it’s awkward and uncomfortable and basically ranks somewhere around a root canal and an IRS audit on the list of things people want to deal with.

And that’s just a **_normal_** one.

One where you can just kinda cut and run and move on. That’s not really the case here. I’m your best friends’ coworker and what apparently is his first real, official partners’ best friend. We’re gonna run into each other, it’s just a forgone conclusion.” He sighed faintly, giving a bit of a shrug, looking up, again meeting Raphael’s eyes.

“L-look Raph, I know there was a lot at stake here for you, you kinda got drug into it and tossed in the middle when you really didn’t want anything to do with it to begin with. I honestly don’t know if it was even so much you ghosting me as you just being kinda stuck in limbo, not knowing where to go that’d have the least amount of fallout.”

Raphael swallowed, shrugging kind of helplessly.

“I really didn’t.” He took a deep breath, talking a hesitant step closer, folding his arms across his chest, looking up, catching those beautiful golden brown eyes.

“T-though it wasn’t only Mags I was worried about. I really didn’t want to hurt you...I jus-”

Simon smiled softly, shaking his head faintly.

“Like I said you don’t have to explain, I get it. I really do.” He gave a slight near laugh, shaking his head.

“Believe me I get when it just doesn’t click- I’ve been there before. On both sides. Most of the time you can’t even explain why it doesn’t, all you know is it doesn’t. Again that is totally okay. We just didn’t click romantically, that’s okay, You don’t owe me an explanation, I am good with it...I really am...” He paused, taking a deep breath, hesitantly stepping forward, coming to a stop a few feet from Raphael, looking up, meeting his eyes, giving a soft, warm, _impossibly_ sweet, hopeful smile.

“A-and I know how awkward, borderline needy and generally cringworthy this phrase is but do you think we can maybe still be friends?”

Raphael blinked.

“I-y-you want to be friends?”

Simon flushed faintly, shrugging, reaching up, tucking a few wayward curls behind his ear, giving a slight nod.

“Well...yeah...And I know a lot of people say that as like a brush off or as a sneaky ploy for a way in or whatever but it’s really nothing like that. I’m not angling for anything more, I’m not trying to wheedle in or just trying to save face or saying it cause we’re likely to still see each other and interact and it’d be awkward if we weren’t. I know it sounds cheesy but I genuinely would like to have a friendship with you. I mean regardless of the stumbling romantic false start and all of that we still had a great time together. I really enjoyed talking to you, joking with you and just spending time with you. The romantic thing may not have worked out but that doesn’t make me like you any less.”

Raphael gave a surprised faint laugh, head tilting.

“You like me?”

Simon quirked his brow faintly at the surprised uptick on the question, flashing a soft, warm, breathtakingly genuine smile, reaching up tucking a few Light brown curls behind his ear, nodding.

“Yeah...a lot.”

_“_ _Why?_ _”_

Simon gave a surprised near giggle of a laugh. Raphael shifted back a bit, Simon’s eyes widened, a flicker of guilt shimmering, quickly shaking his head, reaching over, resting his hand on Raphael’s arm, stopping his retreat, squeezing lightly.

“Sorry...I wasn’t laughing at you- I swear...you just surprised me, that’s all. Raph? Of course I like you; why wouldn’t I? You’re smart, funny, sarcastic, really deep and honestly like one of the most fascinating people I’ve ever met...I know we didn’t really click romantically but I’d still really like the chance to get to spend time with you...I mean if you’re okay with that of course.” He paused, shrugging faintly, scratching nervously at his neck.

“I-if not t-”

“No! No...um...I am...I mean if you are. I d-”

Simon’s smile brightened, gaze shifting back up, meeting Raphael’s eyes, nodding.

“I am...I really am.”

Raphael shifted closer, head tilting faintly, gaze flickering over him curiously.

“And you’re really okay with us **_just_** being friends?”

Simon took a deep breath, meeting his eyes, nodding.

“Completely...” He paused, head tilting.

“Though I’ve never really liked that wording. Makes it seem like the chance of having a great friend is some kind of conciliation prize, like those relationships don’t mean as much.” He chuckled softly, giving a faint shrug, tucking a couple wayward curls behind his ear.

“Hell, honestly some of the best friendships I have started out as an awkward crush or a failed attempt at a romance. I may have had a different outcome in mind at the start but I wouldn’t trade what I have now with them for anything.”

Raph blinked, gaze flickering over him.

“And you’d really be fine with something like that with us? With me?”

Simon sighed, those warm, beautiful golden brown eyes shifting over Raphael, biting his lip distractingly, honey eyes meeting Raphael’s, nodding.

“Yes...completely.”

And again Raphael was reduced to blinking in surprise, looking over the adorable empath with a mixture of amazement and cynical disbelief.

_“_ _Really?”_

Simon chuckled softly, rolling his eyes faintly in amusement, quirking his eyebrow.

“Uh... _yeah_...that’s what I’ve been saying. I mean come on, not like I was subtle with my interest in you...like at all...at all at all. You didn’t really think I was that enthusiastic just because you’re hot...right?”

Raphael blinked, swallowing, beginning to shake his head.

“I-umm...n-no of course not-”

Simon laughed disbelievingly, shaking his head.

“Oh wow...dude you are a BAD liar.”

Raphael gave a surprised laugh.

“I am n-”

Valerie snorted.

“You are right now...”

Raphael’s head whipped around, glaring.

“Thank you, _Valerie.”_

Val chuckled, shrugging unconcerned.

“Sorry Angel, call it as I see it, you know that.”

Simon startled faintly, cocking his head, glancing over.

“Angel?” He paused eyes widening, standing a bit straighter.

“Oh Damnit! Are you g-”

Raph and Val gave near identical scoffs, both shaking their heads animatedly.

“No.”

“ ** _Hell_** no...” Val reiterated.

Raphael glanced over, quirking his eyebrow.

“Bit excessive.”

Val snorted

“Uh no. If anything it’s not excessive enough.” She huffed out a faint laugh, shaking her head once more before shifting her gaze over to Simon.

“Most definitely not anything even remotely like that...I’m just a friend- well a friend and his head of security/ go to backup if things get tricky...Valerie Chase. Good to see you again Fanboy.”

Simon giggled relaxing a bit, head tilting.

“Fanboy?”

Raphael sighed, waving her off.

“She’s one of those unbearingly annoying nicknaming people-”

“Not nicknames- **_Codenames_** \- They’re practical. Used them all the time in my last few jobs.”

Raphael scoffed sarcastically.

“Yeah well this is neither the NSA or the military- it’s a nightclub in Santa Barbra. We don’t need ‘codenames’.” 

Valerie shrugged, brow quirking pointedly.

“Until we do...”

Raphael gave a sarcastic, deadpan look.

“You’re not that kind of psychic Val.”

She chuckled faintly, folding her arms, smirking, giving a little flicker of her wrist, a glimmer of white, blue electric charge dancing between her fingers, grey blue eyes flashing silver, smirk ticking up a bit along with her eyebrow, gaze pointedly shifting between the two detectives.

“You’re right. I’m not...”

Simon and Kevin blinked, glancing at each other before shifting back over to him, taking a subtle, tandem step back, bringing them up nearly leaning against the bar. Raphael groaned, shaking his head, casting a withering glare at Val before shifting back over to Simon, flashing an apologetic smile, stepping forward, subtly putting himself between the two detectives and his playfully menacing, enduringly irritating friend, waving her off.

“Sorry- Ignore her...She has a really weird sense of humor. It basically boils down to bad ni-sorry-codenames and overdramatic, Machiavellian intimidation. clary says it’s endearing but...well...that’s clary- she sees the best in everyone. I just see it as obnoxious. Pretty sure I just keep her around cause my supervillianish tendencies seem less outlandish-even bordering on charming- in comparison.

Again most definitely NOT a couple. Not now, not ever.”

Simon gave a soft little giggle, relaxing a bit, nodding animatedly, relaxing a bit more leaning casually against the bar.

“Ah okay that’s good...Oh uh...not like ‘good you’re not together’ just ‘good I didn’t accidentally obliviously try to snake scary Storm’s boyfriend. Seems like that’d be a bad idea.”

Valerie chuckled, smirking, eyes flickering silver, a little glimmer of blue electricity dancing about his fingers, head cocking to the side.

“A **_Really_** bad idea...”

Simon gulped, giving a nervous laugh. Valerie held his gaze for a moment too long before giving a bit of a laugh, flashing a faint wink.

“Fortunately we clearly have VERY different taste...you’re good Fanboy.”

Simon relaxed faintly, nodding.

“Kay good...And the codename thing explains Angel...well kinda...” He paused, head tilting.

“Kinda curious how you got that for Raph’s codename.”

Raphael groaned, rolling his eyes.

“It’s her idea of a joke.”

Kevin blinked, glancing between the two of them, brow scrunching in confusion.

“L-like calling a really big guy tiny?”

“Hey!” Raphael exclaimed, glaring faintly as Val burst out laughing and Simon tried to muffle a snicker.

Kevin’s eyes widened, holding his hands up placatingly.

_“_ _What?!_ You said it was a joke!”

_“_ _Not_ ** _that_** _kind of joke!”_ Raphael grumbled.

“’Least it wasn’t before...” Val smirked, flashing an approving smile at Kevin before shifting back over to Raphael.

“Do like multifaceted jokes...thanks Bambi...”

Kevin huffed faintly at his apparent ‘codename’, flashing a blatantly fake smile.

“Don’t mention it sparky...”

Valerie quirked her eyebrow censuringly. Kevin startled at the look, subtly taking a step further down the bar.

“Ever...” Raph muttered, rolling his eyes at the lot of them, shaking his head faintly, gaze shifting from his irritating as hell friend and the twitchy detective scooching his way down the bar, eyeing the exit back to Simon.

_At least that gives_ _him_ _something cute to look at while_ _He_ _’_ _s plotting_ _his_ _revenge...also to get_ _himself_ _to keep_ _his_ _blushing at bay._ _He_ _can feel it coming and if it does and Val catches it_ _He_ _will be relentless and would not hesitate for a second to point it out...loudly and emphatically..._ **_(Seriously-Why is He friends with this jackass again?)._ **

Simon giggled softly, gaze shifting from Valerie and Kevin back over to Raph, head tilting inquiringly.

“S-so now I’m really curious. If the codename’s not sarcastic or anything like that than what _is_ it?”

Raphael scoffed, glaring at Valerie.

“Stupid...stupid’s what it is.”

Val chuckled shaking her head.

“No it’s not- fits perfectly.”

Simon shifted his eager gaze from Raph over to Val and back, perking up even more, bouncing lightly on his heels.

“How does it fit?”

Val huffed out a faint laugh, brow quirking expectantly.

“Come on Fanboy- you gotta get this one...Angel? Vampire with a soul?”

Simon gasped before bursting out in a loud, excited giggle, near clapping, pretty golden eyes shimmering with delight, turning to Raphael with the most breathtakingly dazzling smile He’d ever seen.

_“Oh my god...that j-oh dude!_ I love that...” He giggled again, the sound like music, bouncing lightly on his heels, glancing over at Val, smile somehow ratcheting up even brighter before shifting back to Raphael, pretty, shimmery honey eyes slipping over him in a way that makes his pulse raise and his cheeks warm, nodding over at Val.

“Kay kinda have to side with her here. Really does fit perfectly.”

Val chuckled, nodding.

“Right? He even has that dark, broody, mysterious thing going...I was like _this_ close to getting his the coat but He’s too short to pull it off.”

Raphael glared. Simon giggled delightedly, eyes brightening, flickering again over Raph, this time a bit slower, a worryingly adorable, impishly teasing smirk, tugging at his lips. He shook his head, curls bouncing animatedly.

“Gotta disagree with you on that one. I think He could totally pull it off. Probably even better than he does.”

And there went the blush...damnit...and Simon caught it too, a little flicker of something bright and dazzling dancing in those warm golden eyes. The smirk returned, this one with a teasing lilt that caused Raphael’s heart to do a little summersault and his breath to catch.

“Really is too perfect. I may actually have to steal that...”

Valerie chuckled, smirking, giving a flickering little wave.

“No need, be my guess. Think of it as a welcome gift/icebreaker. Seems like a good idea- and if anything you’ll have plenty of time to use it as with you guys setting up your stakeout here we’ll be seeing a lot of you.”

Simon started at that, blinking in surprise, gaze shifting from Val over to Raphael, those bright, gorgeous, honey colored eyes practically shimmering with hope.

“Wait, really? You’re gonna let us do the stakeout in here?”

Raphael blinked.

“I-umm...” He trailed off, swallowing nervously.

Simon deflated faintly, shifting back, those pretty eyes dimming a little.

“If you’re not comfortable with it it’s okay. We can just set up across the street o-”

Raphael started, quickly shaking his head, trying to put on a convincing smile, giving a faint wave.

“No, no...totally unnecessary. It’s fine, you can do it here.”

Simon tilted his head, gaze a bit unsure.

“Are you sure? I know it’s your business and something like this getting out could cause issues. That’s the last thing I want. I mean not like we’re gonna broadcast it or whatever kinda defeats the purpose of a sting but even so it ould cause problems. It wouldn’t be that much more difficult for us to set up s-”

Again Raphael shook his head, the smile this time a bit more real, moving a bit closer.

“Nonsense- no point making it any harder than it has to be. Besides if this guys that bad of news we don’t need him in here anyways- not really the clientele we want. You guys can set up here, maybe in the security office. This way you can get a clear view of everything.” He smiled, shrugging, shifting a bit closer, reaching up, brushing his hair back.

“We could even help if you want...If you have a photo of the guy we could circulate it to the staff, have them keep an eye out for him, give you a heads up if he’s spotted- subtly of course.”

Simon blinked in surprise, smiling warmly, shaking his head, reaching over resting his hand on Raphael’s arm.

“Oh that’s really sweet but I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

Raphael shrugged, smiling back, reaching up, resting his hand on top of Simon’s, squeezing, covertly taking a deep breath, trying to settle the giddy little flutter in his stomach.

“You didn’t ask- I offered.” He paused, smiling, settling a bit closer, head tilting, brow quirking, catching those pretty honey eyes.

“Besides what are friends for?”

Simon gave a soft laugh, that beautiful, megawatt smile brightening all the more, lighting up his whole face, squeezing his arm, sighing softly.

“Thank you Raph...though I don’t want you to feel like you have t-”

Raphael shook his head, waving his off.

“No-nothing like that. It’s not even really a favor- just smart business sense. If this guy’s so bad that he warrants a stakeout and a coordinated sting he’s probably not an element I really want hanging around my club. Sets a bad precedence...helping out a friend is just a bonus.”

Simon positively beamed, slipping forward, hugging him quickly before kind of startling, pulling back with a bit of a sheepish smile.

“Oh um...sorry- didn’t mean to do that...I’m kinda a hugger.” He started to pull away but Raph caught his hand, tugging him back a bit, flashing a faint smile.

“It’s okay- kinda used to it- you’ve met Mags and Clary right?”

Simon laughed brightly, shrugging.

“Mags yes. Haven’t met this Clary yet but I’m really eager to- He talks about her all the time. Have a feeling we’ll get along great.”

Raphael chuckled, smiling, nodding.

“Oh you will. You’ll have to go by the shop sometime. Check out the place, meet her...and Eugene.”

Simon blinked in confusion, head tilting.

“Eugene? I don’t remember that name. Is that Clary’s boyfriend?”

Raphael shook his head, shrugging casually.

“Nope- the ghost haunting the shop.”

Simon laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Ha, ha, funny.”

Raphael chuckled, quirking his eyebrow expectantly. Simon waited before giving a faint scoff, shaking his head.

“Oh come on...you’re messing with me...”

Raphael smirked, head tilting.

“Am I?”

Simon begin to nod before pausing, head shaking.

“I...I honestly don’t know. I mean I don’t think ghosts are real...though up to like a month ago I thought the same thing about psychics...so...huh...” He trailed off, shaking his head, gaze settling back on Raphael, shrugging.

“I really don’t know.”

Raphael smirked, winking playfully.

“Guess I’m a better lair than you though, hmm?”

Simon snorted, giving a faintly sarcastic look.

“Dude- not really something to brag about.”

Raphael shrugged totally unconcerned, again flashing a teasing little wink.

“Pretty damn useful though.”

Simon laughed, again rolling his eyes, shaking his head, kind of waving him off.

“Yeah, yeah...” He paused, giving a faint sigh, reaching up brushing his hair back, looking up at Raphael, head tilting.

“So not that this wasn’t fun-well when it wasn’t awkward as hell- but we are kinda supposed to be working. If we’re not gonna be able to set up here we’ll had to figure out our plan B.”

Raphael smiled, shaking his head.

“Again not necessary. You guys are welcome to set up here. Me and the staff will assist in whatever way we can, just let me know.

I’m happy to help.”

Val snorted, Raphael glared faintly, Simon just barely managed to cover a laugh with a cough, again settling closer, hand again coming to rest on Raphael’s arm. He squeezed faintly, a dangerously adorable, impish little smirk tugging at his pretty lips, warm golden eyes catching Raphael’s, sparkling teasingly, giving that soft, pretty near giggle, shifting even closer, so much so that his shoulder brushed against Raphael’s.

“Well in that case- Thank you... ** _Angel.”_**

The cute, teasing smirk bloomed into a full on grin, bouncing on his heels with delight, squeezing Raphael’s arm once more before shifting, turning slightly, gaze pulling away from Raphael- thankfully giving him a chance to take a deep, steadying breath, propping his arm deceptively casually on the bar, trying to take a bit of the weight off his knees that suddenly felt like jelly.

Simon grinned, shifting over to Kevin holding up a finger, gesturing over to Valerie.

“Kay first off- **_totally_** using that. Way too good to pass up...next since you guys are gonna let us work the case here we should probably fill you in on the particulars...

So the guy’s name is Andre Levine. H-”

Raphael tried to follow, to focus on the details and the case and not the bright, bubbly dazzling guy less than a foot away. The adorable, sweet, intelligent, unbelievably amazing guy. Likely the most amazing person He has ever met in his entire life.

_Simon_ _..._

_His_ **_friend_** _Simon_ _..._

_Just_ _his_ _friend..._

_...._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Well...Crap..._

##  {*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I’m gonna like Valerie here- He’ll be a lot of fun to work in. Don’t know if anyone caught it but Raph’s reaction to Simon saying He likes his is supposed to kinda echo a scene from ‘Fashion Police- story 2 of V1...only reversed.
> 
> Oh and I know it might be kinda odd having what’s usually Simon’s nickname be used for Raph but...well...come on how could I pass that up for our overly self-critical Psyvamp?
> 
> So here’s the update list:
> 
> ~~A Start Of Something New (Verse 7)~~  
>  ~~~~
> 
> ~~The Guy/Demon In The Mirror~~  
>  ~~(Verse 4)~~  
>  ~~~~
> 
> ~~Nosey Neighbors~~  
>  ~~(Verse 9)~~  
>  ~~~~
> 
> ~~Love Bug (Verse 2)~~  
>  ~~~~
> 
> ~~Picture Perfect (Verse 8)~~  
>  ~~~~
> 
> ~~You Can’t Go Home Again (Verse 1)~~  
>  ~~~~
> 
> ~~A Study In~~  
>  ~~Chaos (Verse 6)~~  
>  ~~~~
> 
> This Is Why You Don’t Wander Away From The Group (Verse 5)
> 
> Death Was Just The Beginning (Verse 3)
> 
> Yay! V5 is next- easily my second favorite. Gotta admit I am warming up to this verse though...
> 
> So, what’d you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Umm…yeah….
> 
> Sorry guys. I know this was a bit of a downer- I promise it’s not gonna be all doom and gloom…(Hey I told you there’s a reason I put this one off till the end.)
> 
> I know this was just Raph spinning about Simon but we had to start somewhere- figured starting with Raph’s POV and why he’s basically ditching Simon would be the best.
> 
> But hey, good news, I now have all 9 stories started for this round so yay!
> 
> So what do you guys think so far?


End file.
